Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts
by GinnyPotterBlack
Summary: Siempre nos preguntamos qué pasó con el mundo mágico después de la batalla, en esos diecinueve años vacíos que dejó J.K Rowling. Sin embargo sabemos el destino de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero ¿cómo lo lograron?
1. 1- EL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LA BATALLA

**1.- EL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LA BATALLA**

Luego de la conversación que tuvo Harry con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore y sus amigos Ron y Hermione en el despacho del director, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda lo felicitó por su gran valentía y lo dejó entrar sin siquiera pedir la contraseña. Harry llamó a Kreacher para que les trajera unos bocadillos, comieron en silencio y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones (o por lo menos las que ocupaban cuando eran estudiantes de allí). Harry cayó dormido en seguida, el cansancio era tal que no le permitió soñar con nada.

Para cuando despertó ya no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido, pero por la ventana entraba un resplandor dorado y rojizo que le indicaban que estaba amaneciendo. Al sentarse en su cama y retirar sus cortinas de dosel, noto que los que fueron sus compañeros de cuarto estaban allí en sus respectivas camas, no tuvo corazón para despertar a Ron. Bajó a la sala común, quería ir al Gran Comedor, pero entonces se encontró a la persona que más deseaba ver y agradeció a Merlín que estuvieran allí solos, Ginny se encontraba dormida en un sillón, como si hubiese estado vigilando las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, con su cabello rojo, sus pecas –pensó Harry. Ginny al sentir que la observaban despertó.

-Buenos días Ginny- dijo Harry tímidamente-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Buenos días Harry, ¿Cómo me siento? Es una pregunta interesante, sabes, ya que no estoy muy segura. Me siento feliz porque todo terminó, ya no existe más Lord Voldemort, mal por todas las bajas que dejó esta guerra, en especial la de Fred, Remus y Tonks. Y confundida por nosotros.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Lamento mucho lo de Fred –Harry bajó la mirada, se sentía realmente triste-. Remus y Tonks, es increíble que ellos ya no estén y hayan dejado a Ted, tan pequeño, no sé si lo sabes pero soy su padrino- Ginny asintió- me voy a encargar de ser un buen padrino para él y que no se sienta solo, así como yo me sentí durante los diez años que viví con los Dursley. Con respecto a nosotros Ginny, me encantaría que lo habláramos en otro momento, yo también estoy confundido, pero no es el lugar.

-Si Harry te entiendo, y tienes razón –dijo Ginny- además sé que serás un gran padrino, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo creo que no te lo mencionaron, pero yo soy la madrina, así que Teddy no estará solo, nos tendrá a nosotros.

-Ginny eso es genial, sé que ambos apoyaremos a Teddy como Remus y Tonks deseaban. Te debo una explicación, sobre todo lo que pasó durante este año que no estuvimos cerca, además de contarte lo que pasó en el bosque prohibido.

-Sí, me debes esa explicación, pero por ahora solo necesito que me abraces fuerte. –Ambos se abrazaron, sin querer soltarse, con todo ese amor tan grande que sentían- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar y sobre todo para resolver algunas cosas que quedaron pendiente. Bajemos a desayunar, te parece- Harry asintió.

Ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor, iban por los pasillos y notaron que el colegio estaba exactamente igual que como lo dejaron el día anterior. Obviamente todo el mundo estaba realmente cansado como para empezar a arreglar las cosas. Ambos estaban en silencio, un silencio cómodo ya que sabían que tendrían tiempo más tarde para conversar. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y allí estaban los profesores McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Hagrid. Algunos estudiantes de otras casas y la familia Weasley.

Se sentaron junto a los Weasley, Harry le dio el pésame a la familia y comenzaron a comer, al rato llegaron Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna y se sentaron junto a ellos, nadie decía nada, solo comían. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que Harry necesitaba agradecer, así que espero a que los platos desaparecieran y fue hasta la tribuna donde hablaba el director.

-Buenos días- comenzó Harry- hoy quiero decir algunas palabras, primero que todo, lamento mucho las pérdidas que tuvimos y pido que guardemos un minuto de silencio y elevemos nuestras varitas para los caídos en esta guerra-guardaron el minuto de silencio y Harry continúo-. Debo agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme y sobre todo por ayudarme a destruir al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. No lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes. Ahora me dirijo al ED chicos estuvieron geniales y gracias a ustedes ahora en el mundo mágico reinará la paz, me alegra saber que valió la pena esas reuniones en quinto año.

"Les prometo hoy, por la memoria de mis padres y los caídos que no descansaré hasta que las celdas de Azkaban estén repleta de todos los mortífagos que siguieron a Voldemort hasta el final- Todos los presente veían a Harry con admiración, aunque su vista se posaba solo en la pelirroja-. Ahora pido a los presentes que ayudemos a los profesores a reconstruir el castillo, este fue nuestro hogar por siete años, así que creo que se lo debemos"

-Muchas gracias Harry por esas palabras y por tu consideración para con nosotros- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y sí, realmente hay mucho que hacer.

Todos se dispusieron a realizar los respectivos funerales a sus familiares en el mismo colegio. Luego comenzaron con los arreglos del colegio, a pesar de toda la magia, les tomo 3 días reparar todo, sin embargo los corazones seguían con un hueco, dejados por los que se fueron.

Había llegado la hora de abandonar el colegio, todos los adultos y los estudiantes debían irse y entonces a Harry le surgió una interrogante, ¿a dónde iré ahora? No puedo volver con los Dursley ya que no nos la llevamos bien, aunque luego de la despedida con Dudley creo que podría intentar llevármela bien con él, pero mis tíos no me aceptarían allí, ir a La Madriguera sería reconfortante, pero en estos momentos creo que necesitan su tiempo a solas, en familia, pasar su dolor, dolor que yo mismo comparto. En eso llegó Hermione y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Harry que vas a hacer, ¿a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Justamente estaba pensando eso- respondió con un poco de tristeza en su voz- no sé qué voy a hacer, no quiero volver con mis tíos.

-Y qué pasó con Grimmauld Place- preguntó la castaña y en eso se les acercó Ron- Es tuya ¿no?

-Claro Hermione eres una genio, lo había olvidado por completo, quizás Kreacher estaría feliz de volver a la casa de los Black

-Oye pensé que querían pasar unos días con nosotros en La Madriguera- comento Ron, y se volvió a la chica que lo miraba extrañada- Si también tu Hermione, eres mi novia y quiero que pasemos unos días juntos.

-No lo sé -contestó Harry- supongo que querrán estar ustedes en familia, no quiero estorbar

-Yo debo ir por mis padres, además pienso igual que Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué cosas dicen? Ustedes son parte de la familia, no estorbarían, además Harry supongo que Ginny y tu necesitan tiempo para hablar, ¿no?, ella es mi hermana y la conozco y te conozco a ti, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso estoy seguro de que ustedes deben estar juntos. Por favor Harry ve a pasar aunque sea unos días con nosotros. Y Hermione yo también necesito pasar unos días con mi novia, sé que deseas ver a tus padres, pero solo serán unos días, te prometo que te acompañare a buscarlos, no tienes por qué hacerlo sola.

-¡Oh Ron! Eso fue muy lindo- dijo Hermione- está bien acepto tu propuesta y Harry, ¿qué dices?

-Ron, muchas gracias por la confianza, estaría feliz, dentro de lo que cabe, de pasar unos días en La Madriguera, compartiendo con ustedes, en especial con Ginny.


	2. 2- LA MADRIGUERA

**2.- LA MADRIGUERA**

Justo antes de alcanzar el tren, llegó Cho Chang y se acercó a Harry, Ginny quería matarla con la mirada –ni siquiera porque es mi novio lo deja en paz, ¿no se da cuenta de que ella lo perdió al no saber valorarlo?- pensó Ginny

-Harry quería decirte que lamento mucho todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, déjame terminar por favor- le comentó al ver que Harry la interrumpiría- me alegra saber que estas con la chica Weasley, sé que ella te hará feliz. También lamento la muerte de tu cuñado y del profesor Lupin, entiendo que eran muy cercanos. Mucho éxito Harry en todo lo que desees hacer en tu vida, eres un hombre muy valiente y ella es muy afortunada por tenerte.

-Cho, no sé qué decirte, supongo que gracias y mucho éxito para ti también.

Harry se montó en el tren, Ginny lo miraba curiosa por su conversación con Cho. Todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se metieron en un compartimiento, iban muy tristes por los últimos acontecimientos y por enésima vez Hermione les pregunto si no era mucha molestia que Harry y ella pasaran unos días en La Madriguera, como siempre le dijeron que ellos eran parte de la familia desde que se había hecho amigos de Ron y que siempre era grata su presencia.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Llegaron a la estación King Cross y allí estaba un carro asignado por el Ministerio para que los llevara a casa. Iban en silencio, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando. Sabían que tenían mucho que contarse y sobretodo que Ginny los había extrañado muchísimo ese año que estuvieron fuera de Hogwarts. Llegaron a La Madriguera y se sentía como si la casa estuviera tan triste como ellos. La señora Weasley los mandó a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras ella hacía la cena, ellos tan solo fueron a la de Ron, necesitaban conversar como siempre lo habían hecho. George por otra parte estaba destrozado al llegar se encerró en su habitación y cuando los chicos pasaron, pudieron oír su llanto.

-Pobre George, es obvio que de todos nosotros a él fue quien más le pegó la muerte de Fred- dijo Ron

-No es para menos Ron, es su hermano gemelo, con el compartió hasta el vientre de tu madre- comentó Hermione

-Lo peor es que él se siente culpable –intervino Ginny- porque lo dejó con Percy, dice que es la segunda vez que se separaban y por eso ocurrió esto, porque esta vez no contaba uno con el otro. –Al ver la cara de confusión de los demás añadió- ya saben, cuando George perdió la oreja no andaban juntos.

-Sí, las dos veces ha sido por mi culpa, para salvar mi pellejo- comentó Harry con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su voz

-Harry no tienes que mirarlo de ese modo, tú eras el que debías acabar con Voldemort, solo tú. Por lo tanto tenías que seguir vivo hasta que destruyéramos todos los Horrocrux –replico Hermione.

-No lo sé Hermione, a veces pienso que debí morir en manos de Voldemort esa noche en la que George perdió su oreja, así no tendríamos tantas bajas, es más pienso que mucho antes, de esa manera Moody tampoco hubiese muerto

-Harry, espero que jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a repetir eso. –Dijo Ginny furiosa- imagínate tan solo un momento, si tú hubieses muerto ese día. Voldemort hubiese ganado, habrían caído muchos más de los que murieron en la batalla, además recuerda el sacrificio que hicieron tus padres, lo hicieron para salvarte y sirvió para detenerlo por un tiempo. ¿A caso que ellos se hayan sacrificado por ti, fue en vano? No lo creo, tú estabas destinado a acabar con él.

-Tienes razón Gin, discúlpame, pero me duele ver a tu familia triste, me duele saber que Ted tendrá que crecer solo, porque sus padres murieron en la batalla.

-Una batalla que todos estamos claro que tenía que pasar y no pienses que Ted va a crecer solo, tiene a su abuela Andrómeda y nos tiene a nosotros, Harry, él no será maltratado como lo fuiste tú con los Dursley y sé que tu pondrás todo tu empeño en eso. –Concluyó Ginny.

-Ginny tiene razón, Harry- continúo Hermione- Ted también me tiene a mí, no seré su madrina pero yo le tenía mucho cariño a Remus y Tonks, así que también lo apoyaré para que no se sienta solo.

-Y no se olviden de mí, seré el tío Ron. Tranquilo amigo, nunca volverás a sentirte solo, nos tienes a nosotros y Ted también.

-Chicos gracias por sus palabras, de verdad que ya me siento un poco mejor- dijo Harry agradecido.

La señora Weasley los llamó para que bajaran a cenar, ella y el señor Weasley se veían un poco mejor, George no mejoraba, seguía destrozado, Percy estaba sumamente decaído, Charlie, Bill y Fleur también estaban allí, tristes como todos los demás.

-Mamá, papá debo hacer un viaje con Hermione, no será mañana, pero quiero que lo sepan, tenemos que ir a buscar a sus padres, ella tiene revertir el hechizo de modificación de memoria- les comento Ron.

-¿Cuándo piensan ir?- pregunto Molly

-Supongo que en unos días señora Weasley, aún no decidimos fecha- dijo Hermione

-Bueno yo sugeriría que fuera esta misma semana, ya que tú necesitas a tus padres Hermione, imagino lo mucho que debes de extrañarlos y te admiro por estar aquí apoyando a Ron- comento Arthur

-Sí, estoy loca por volverlos a ver, pero mis padres ahorita no saben que tienen una hija y yo sé que en este momento Ron me necesita más que ellos.- mencionó Hermione

-Gracias Hermione, gracias por estar aquí- contesto Ron totalmente sonrojado.

Luego de la cena, subieron a sus habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente cada quien debía de continuar su vida. Percy volvió al Ministerio de Magia como secretario del Ministro. Bill y Fleur debían ir a Gringotts a trabajar, aún no querían volver a El Refugio y dejar a sus padres solos con esa enorme tristeza. George debía ir a Sortilegios Weasley pero simplemente no podía, no quería entrar al lugar que había construido con su hermano gemelo, el cual ya no estaba, no sabía cómo volver a comenzar, así que decidió quedarse solo en su habitación extrañando. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione también se quedaron en La Madriguera.

Se dedicaron a ayudar a la señora Weasley en los quehaceres del hogar, después del almuerzo intentaron consolar a George pero fue en vano, ni siquiera les abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era notable que se sentía destruido. Por otra parte era muy doloroso verlos así, Ron también se sentía mal, Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo consolaban, pero lo impresionante de todo era ver a la pelirroja, se notaba triste y decaída pero no lloraba, no como lo hacían sus hermanos, ella se mantenía allí fuerte, solo por fuera.


	3. 3- LAS EXPLICACIONES DEL AÑO SEPARADOS

**3.- LAS EXPLICACIONES DEL AÑO SEPARADOS.**

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en el árbol favorito de Ginny, necesitaban estar al corriente de todo lo que habían vivido durante ese año, en especial Harry y la pelirroja. A Harry de repente le llegó a la mente el recuerdo de Ginny y Dean besándose y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer enterarse, su lado racional le decía que Ginny solo había estado estudiando y fortaleciendo el ED, así que ya no sabía si quería enterarse o no de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts ese año.

Ginny comenzó a hablar sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿A dónde fueron después de la boda?

-Fuimos a Tottenhan Court Road y cuando entramos a una cafetería nos asecharon unos mortífagos, al momento no sabíamos cómo nos habían detectado allí, pensábamos que Harry aún tenía el detector. Luchamos contra ellos y le borramos la memoria.- Comento Hermione

-Luego estuvimos en Grimmauld Place, allí duramos un mes planeando nuestra entrada al ministerio ya que Kreacher nos trajo a Mundungus Fletcher quien había robado el guardapelo de la Casa de Los Black, el guardapelo estuvo allí porque Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, era partidario de Voldemort y mando a Kreacher a acompañarlo a la cueva donde estuvimos Dumbledore y yo y conseguimos el falso. Debido a que Regulus estaba sospechando le pidió al elfo que le contara todo lo que hizo con Voldemort, estos fueron hasta la cueva y Black le entrego el guardapelo autentico a Kreacher y le ordenó que lo destruyera- intervino Harry- por más que lo intento no pudo y luego de la muerte de Sirius, Mundungus volvió a la casa y robo varias cosas, entre ellos el guardapelo.

-¿Qué paso con Regulus, lo mató Voldemort?- preguntó Ginny

-No -esta vez fue Ron el que continuó con el relato- Hasta lo que nos comentó Kreacher el quedo en la cueva, debido a la poción que tuvo que beber no pudo salir por sus propios medios y Kreacher no pudo ayudarlo, así que prácticamente se convirtió en uno de los inferí que cuidaban el guardapelo. Y además tuvimos que entrar al Ministerio para recuperar el guardapelo ya que lo tenía Dolores Umbrige, en una de las redadas que hacía el Ministerio por esos días, capturaron a Mundungus vendiendo sus cosas robadas y la bruja se enamoró del guardapelo, este se lo regaló y por eso lo dejo ir.

-Esa cara de sapo, me enfurece saber que hasta en esto estuvo metiendo sus narices, aunque seguramente ni siquiera sabía que eso era un Horrocrux- comentó Ginny

-Sí, es lo más probable- continuó Harry- Pero lo que más me enfureció fue ver el ojo mágico de Moody en la puerta del despacho de Umbrige, con el vigilaba a los trabajadores. –se le notaba que aún eso lo molestaba- Luego recuperamos el guardapelo por la fuerza y nos fuimos de allí con bastante dificultad

Esta vez intervino Hermione –Tuvimos que aparecernos, íbamos a Grimmauld Place nuevamente pero Yaxley se aferró a mi túnica y le revele la casa, él pensó que nos quedaríamos allí porque me soltó y a mí se me ocurrió llevarlos al bosque donde se celebró el Mundial de Quidditch, -Hermione de tan sólo recordarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Ron sufrió una despartición y tuvimos que quedarnos allí un buen tiempo, hasta que Ron estuvo bien.

-Tranquila Hermione, eso ya pasó- le dijo Ron a su novia para calmarla, y luego continuó con el relato, Ginny cada vez se impresionaba más por la valentía de su hermano, su amiga y el amor de su vida- Harry y ella se turnaban para montar guardia y los tres lo hacíamos para cuidar el guardapelo, resulta que a mí me afectaba más que a los demás y me hacía poner de mal humor y decir cosas que no quería, estaba tan preocupado por ustedes que eso me estresaba más. Hasta que una noche decidí irme- puso cara de tristeza y Hermione tomó su mano, para demostrarle que eso ya había pasado y que ahora estaban juntos por fin- Los dejé por semanas, pasé navidad con Bill y Fleur en El Refugio.

-Así que esa fue la razón por la cual ellos no vinieron a pasar navidad, nunca mencionaron absolutamente nada al respecto- mencionó Ginny.

-Bueno supongo que no quería preocuparlos a ustedes- intervino Harry, y siguió con la historia- Hermione y yo fuimos Godric's Hollow, necesitábamos la espada para destruir el Horrocrux y no sé porque pensé que tal vez Dumbledore me la pudo haber dejado allí en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, pero no fue así, esta había muerto, quien sabe cuándo y Voldemort había enviado a Nagini, la serpiente estaba dentro de ella, fue espantoso ver esa escena. La serpiente me atacó y gracias a Hermione salimos de allí y nos aparecimos en un bosque.

Ginny parecía aterrada con la idea de una serpiente estuviera en el cuerpo de una mujer muerta, además cada palabra hacía crecer su admiración por Harry, era impresionante todo lo que tuvo vivir desde que era solo un bebé. Ella solo sentía la esperanza de volver con él y mejorar su presente y su futuro. Que cuando le cuente las historias a sus hijos, él tenga que decir grcias a Ginny y a ustedes cada día soy más y más feliz.

-Harry estaba herido, con el veneno de la serpiente, además de que cargaba el guardapelo puesto y se le incrustó en el pecho y de paso le rompí la varita- Hermione bajo la mirada y Harry puso su mano en el hombro- lo cure y tuve que seccionar para poder sacarlo y le quedó una cicatriz horrible.

-Por lo visto Harry eres un imán para las cicatrices- bromeó Ginny.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Harry divertido- Cuando me tocó cumplir mi guardia para que Hermione descansara, vi una cierva plateada, era un patronus, como el de mi madre. La seguí y me llevo a un lago congelado y pude ver al fondo de este la espada de Gryffindor, lo pensé mil veces hasta que decidí entrar en lago para recuperarla, tenía puesto el guardapelo y algo extraño paso, yo nadaba hacía el fondo y el guardapelo me halaba hacia la superficie, estaba ahorcándome.

-Cuando vi la cierva pensé que era el patronus de Harry, así que aguardé hasta que apareciera, y vi cuando se metió en ese lago, ya llevaba mucho rato y nada que salía, así que decidí meterme, lo saque y volví a sumergirme para recuperar la espada- relató Ron- Harry me pidió que yo destruyera el Horrocrux, en serio, esa cosa es espantosa.

-¿Qué esperabas de una parte del alma de Voldemort?- bufó Ginny- Por cierto Ron, ¿cómo fue que los encontraste?

-Luego que me fui, les perdí la pista. Me agarraron unos carroñeros bien inútiles, a los cuales pude robarles las varitas y escaparme. Justo el día de navidad escuche la voz de Hermione a través del desiluminador que me heredó el profesor Dumbledore, solo decía mi nombre- contaba Ron tan rojo como su cabello- y entonces lo apreté fuerte y me aparecí dejándome llevar por él. Me costó mucho encontrarlos ya que ellos se movían y hasta se aparecían con la capa invisible puesta.

-Y con ese cuento, Hermione cayó redondita- Bromeó Harry, todos rieron y la aludida estaba como el cabello de su novio- Gracias a Merlín que apareció porque si no yo hubiera muerto ahogado tratando de sacar la espada. Después de eso y pese a la recomendación de Ron, metí la pata diciendo el nombre de Voldemort, el cual se había vuelto tabú y nos llegaron los Carroñeros, entre ellos Greyback y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Pero valió la pena Harry, porque Bellatrix al vernos con la espada de Gryffindor se puso muy nerviosa pensando que habíamos entrado a su bóveda en Gringotts, me torturó para que le dijéramos que otra cosa habíamos sacado de allí, llamaron a Griphook, el duende que estaba secuestrado con nosotros para que certificara que la espada es falsa, lo cual el confirmo, aunque sabía muy bien que la espada era la verdadera- Contó Hermione- De pronto se apareció Dobby, el elfo domestico que Harry liberó en segundo año y nos llevó a El Refugio, pero justo en el momento que nos estábamos desapareciendo, Bellatrix lanzó un cuchillo y Dobby falleció.

Todos se pusieron muy triste al recordar ese momento, guardaron un momento de silencio y Ron continuó relatando, Ginny solo los miraba sorprendida, emocionada y triste por todo lo que tuvieron que vivir

-Harry le realizo un entierro en El Refugio y planeamos con Griphook la entrada a la cámara de los Lestrange, a cambio de su ayuda tuvimos que entregarle la espada de Gryffindor, llevábamos semanas planeándolo todo. Nos ayudó a entrar, conseguimos la Copa de Hufflepuff y luego ese sucio traidor nos quería dejar allí dentro. Logramos huir montados en un dragón y vinimos a Hogwarts, donde encontramos la Diadema de Ravenclaw en la Sala de Los Menesteres. El resto ya lo sabes Ginny

-No, aún hay algo que me inquieta y es ¿Cómo sobreviviste por segunda vez Harry? Voldemort había dicho que te había matado y yo te vi allí en los brazos de Hagrid, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí- dijo Ginny con los ojos aguados.

-El día que Voldemort fue a mi casa, mató primero a mi padre, luego fue a la habitación donde mi madre y yo estábamos, al ella interponerse entre los dos, me dio la protección más grande que puede haber, me lleno de amor –a Harry se le sentía la tristeza en cada palabra- por ese motivo Voldemort ese día no pudo matarme, y su maldición rebotó separando un pedazo de su alma y se adhirió a mí, ya que era lo único con vida que quedaba en ese lugar. Fui el séptimo Horrocrux, precisamente el que Voldemort nunca planeó. Es por ello que esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición asesina, solo me desmayé porque lo que murió fue el alma de él que vivía en mí. Por eso era necesario que él mismo me "matara".

Ginny lo miraba perpleja, y aunque Hermione y Ron ya sabían eso le prestaban tanta atención como si fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaban.

-Quiero contarte algo más. –Continúo Harry- Supongo que has oído hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte- Ginny asintió- bueno la verdad es que si existen, tengo una de ellas desde mi primer año, si la Capa de Invisibilidad, la Varita de Sauco la tenía Dumbledore y Voldemort la sacó de la tumba. Y lo que me ayudo a tener el valor de enfrentar a la muerte fue la Piedra de la Resurrección, también la poseía Dumbledore y me la guardó en la primera Snitch que atrapé, justo podía conseguirla cuando estuviera a punto de morir, la giré tres veces y entonces aparecieron mis padres, Sirius y Lupin, me apoyaron en ese momento y recobre el valor que tanto me hacía falta.

-Por otra parte Gin, si puedo imaginar lo que sentiste y te pido disculpas por eso, pero no podía delatarme y mucho menos después de que precisamente Narcisa Malfoy, le mintiera a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto.

Ginny lo miró confundida- ¿Por qué Narcisa querría ayudarte?

-Vamos Ginny, no lo hacía por mí, lo hizo por Draco. Para que cesara la guerra y ellos así huir de Voldemort. Ahora cuéntame ¿cómo fue este año para ti? Sé que te enfrentaste a los hermanos Carrow y que vivías angustiada por tu hermano y tu familia, pero quiero escuchar la historia


	4. 4- EL AÑO DE GINNY

**4.- EL AÑO DE GINNY**

-Fui a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, y la primera sorpresa que me llevé es que Severus Snape era el nuevo director, así que Neville, Luna y yo nos sentamos en el mismo compartimiento, planeando la mejor manera de hacerle frente a lo que nos deparaba con los mortífagos en el colegio, lo primero que debíamos hacer era reunir al ED y si era necesario reclutar a más brujas y magos.

Harry la miraba admirado, su pelirroja, la mujer que tanto amaba estaba allí dispuesta a luchar por un mundo mejor, un mundo sin Voldemort, en el que posiblemente pudieran estar juntos. El esperaba que estuvieran juntos, no soportaría ver a Ginny con otro hombre.

-Cuando llegamos al colegio, fue bastante incomodo tener que ver a Snape en el comedor sentado en la silla que fue del director Dumbledore, y más para nosotros del ED que sabíamos perfectamente que él fue el que lanzó el maléfico asesino. En su discurso de "bienvenida" nos dio a entender que las cosas no serían como Dumbledore nos tenía acostumbrados. Exactamente estas fueron sus palabras:

 _"_ _Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, quiero que sepan que las cosas han cambiado. No voy a permitir que otro arrogante como Potter venga a querer hacerse el héroe en este colegio, desde hoy los profesores Alecto Carrow enseñara Estudios Muggles y su hermano Amycus asumirá el cargo de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero más que eso ellos estarán encargados de la disciplina de este colegio, tienen plena libertad para castigarlos de la manera que ellos consideren necesaria."_

-Wow! Ginny eres igual a Hermione, ¿Cómo es que puedes recordar palabras textuales?- preguntó Ron

-Porque presto atención, Ron- dijeron al unísono las aludidas

-Al día siguiente –continuó Ginny- Neville, Luna y yo andábamos por los pasillos buscando a los compañeros del ED y solo le preguntábamos si aún conservaban el galeón falso que hechizo Hermione, lo necesitábamos para comunicarnos y planear una estrategia, para hacerle frente a lo que estábamos viviendo. Se habían apoderado del colegio, a tal forma que los profesores, no podían ni mencionar nada con respecto a la situación, era peor que estar con Dolores Umbrige.

-Nada puede ser pero que eso Ginny- bufó Harry

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su relato –Si, es peor, créeme. No podíamos nombrarlos a ninguno de los tres porque nos interrogaban, para sacarnos su posible paradero, por supuesto Ron estaba en casa, "enfermo de Spattergroit". Pero querían saber de Hermione, estaban buscando a todos los hijos de muggles y por supuesto al indeseable N° 1, es decir, tu Harry. En un intento casi suicida nos metimos en la oficina del director para robar la espada de Gryffindor, sabíamos que Dumbledore te la había dejado en herencia y creíamos que podíamos robarla, aun no sabíamos cómo hacértela llegar, después nos preocuparíamos por eso.

-Nosotros escuchamos a Dean, Ted, Griphook y otros duendes decir que Snape los había descubierto y se llevó la espada para Gringotts, por supuesto era una falsa. Además de que los castigaron por eso, ¿Qué les hizo? –Pregunto Harry, temeroso de revivir los pensamientos en cuanto a la relación que tuvo la pelirroja con Dean Thomas

-¿Se encontraron con Dean? – preguntó Ginny y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón –Bueno nos llevaron al Bosque Prohibido, como siempre Neville y Luna iban conmigo, por supuesto Hagrid nunca nos dejó solos y la misión fue darle de comer a los Thestrals, cosa que fue sumamente difícil para mí porque no los veía, después fuimos a la cabaña y tomamos té. Hagrid estaba sumamente preocupado por ustedes, no entendía como mucho de nosotros lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ellos llegaron al bosque donde se celebró el Mundial de Quidditch, gracias a nuestras protecciones no pudieron vernos, pero nosotros si podíamos oír todo lo que decían –respondió Hermione- y sobre el castigo no fue tan desagradable después de todo.

-No, para nada, ese día la pasamos genial- reconoció la pelirroja- logramos reunir al Ejercito de Dumbledore y Snape volvió a instaurar el decreto de Umbrige, que prohibía la reunión con más de tres estudiantes. Así que lo hacíamos igual que con la rebelión anti Umbrige. Comenzamos a reunirnos en la Sala de los Menesteres, planeábamos como fastidiar a los Carrow, también la utilizábamos para dormir. Los castigos eran lanzarle la maldición _cruciatus_ a quien irrespetara las absurdas reglas que habían implementado, claro que nosotros no lo hacíamos, liberábamos a cuantos podíamos y por supuesto éramos castigados cuando nos descubrían.

-Me retracto de lo que dije, si fue mucho peor que el mandato de Umbrige- se disculpó Harry.

-En navidad secuestraron a Luna, se la llevaron del tren cuando íbamos a casa por las vacaciones. Fue realmente desagradable, me sentí tan inútil por no poder evitar que se la llevaran, todo porque su padre publicaba la verdad de lo que pasaba, además de pedir a sus lectores que te ayudaran en todo lo que pudieran. En las vacaciones de Pascua mi madre estaba tan histérica porque el reloj mágico nos tenía a todos en peligro de muerte, que no me dejó volver, supongo que ella ya tenía bastante angustia con que Ron estuviera fuera, como para que también se preocupara por mí, así que no replique.

Todos estaban realmente admirados por la valentía que mostraba Ginny, pero el más impresionado, sin duda era Ron, su hermanita ya había dejado de ser una niña, con tan solo dieciséis años era toda una mujer, una guerrera que podía plantarle cara a los mortífagos y era tan sensible como para entender a su madre, quizá ella también vivía esa angustia por él y por Harry, no podía engañarse, esos dos se amaban y en el fondo él se alegraba por eso. No había mejor compañera para su mejor amigo que su hermanita y viceversa. Ginny continúo con su historia.

-Solo me preocupaban tres cosas: ustedes, Luna y Neville. Aunque gracias al galeón falso me pude enterar que este último, seguía con las reuniones, pero igual me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Me entere que intentaron secuestrar a su abuela y que esta pudo más que los mortífagos. Nunca me despegaba de ese galeón por si había noticias de ustedes. Las cosas aquí en La Madriguera tampoco fueron fáciles Runcorn, me comentó a papá que lo estaban vigilando, cosa que él ya se imaginaba, pero lo sintió como una amenaza.

-De hecho –la interrumpió Harry- fui yo quien le dijo eso. Eso fue cierto vi su expediente cuando entre al despacho de Umbrige, no quería que sonará como una amenaza pero tampoco podía ponerlo en peligro diciéndole que era yo.

-Te entiendo Harry, aunque él se imaginó que habían sido alguno de ustedes que se lo había dicho, todo el mundo en el Ministerio mencionaba su allanamiento. Pero de todos modos mi papá ya estaba casi tan histérico como mi madre.

Ambos se miraron y sabían que se debían mucho, habían pasado un año separados ya habían contado mucho pero aún faltaba lo más importante. Faltaba que se unieran para así comenzar a escribir su nueva historia, una historia donde solo cabía la felicidad y en la cual ellos dos debían ser protagonistas.


	5. 5- EL CONSEJO

Después de la conversación que tuvieron los cuatro bajo el árbol, se dirigieron hacía La Madriguera, ya casi era la hora de cenar. Se sentaron todos en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar la deliciosa comida que había preparado la señora Weasley. Entonces Harry recordó lo que dijo Ginny respecto al reloj mágico, el cual se encontraba en la cocina, pudo notar que se le habían agregado dos manecillas más _"Harry Potter y Hermione Granger"_ estaban posicionadas junto con las otras ocho _"En Casa"_ mientras que la de Fred marcaba _"Viajando"._ Hermione sintió curiosidad por saber que tenía tan entretenido a Harry, siguió su mirada y se quedó petrificada al ver el reloj. Ambos trataron de disimular su tristeza por la muerte de Fred, delante de la familia.

Todos hablaban durante la cena de su día de trabajo, pero se veía a la familia un poco afligida, no era para menos. Terminaron de comer y subieron a sus dormitorios, Harry como siempre compartía la habitación con Ron, mientras que Hermione dormía en la de Ginny. Esa noche Harry le hizo honor a su casa y con la valentía de un Gryffindor habló con Ron.

-Ron quiero pedirte un consejo. Tú sabes muy bien que yo amo a Ginny –Ron asintió- y sabes que jamás le haría daño –Ron repitió el gesto- por eso quiero que me aconsejes, ¿tú crees que es muy pronto para yo pedirle a tu hermana que volvamos a intentarlo?

-Potter júrame que no jugarás con mi hermanita- le dijo amenazadoramente

-Te lo juro Ronald, la razón por la que terminé con ella, fue porque pensé que si los mortífagos se enteraban de lo nuestro la iban a buscar para hacerle daño. Ron eres mi mejor amigo, tú y Hermione me conocen más que nadie. –comentó suplicante el azabache

-Está bien Harry, yo sé que ella te adora, se le nota en la mirada –Harry lo miró incrédulo- ok me conoces tanto como yo a ti, Hermione hizo que me diera cuenta de eso. –La mirada de Harry esta vez fue de diversión- nunca es demasiado pronto para ser feliz, si supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber hablado antes con Hermione, de no expresarle lo que sentía desde que la vi bailando con Krum.

-Te entiendo perfectamente hermano yo también fui muy lento para decirle a Ginny lo que siento por ella

-Y sigues de lento hermano, debes hablarle, es el momento de que ustedes también sean felices.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo?- ambos rieron y siguieron hablando, iban bajando por unos bocadillos hasta que unos sollozos proveniente de la habitación que estaba exactamente debajo de la de Ron los saco de su conversación.

Los sollozos provenían del cuarto de Percy, solo se escuchaba su lamento. –ambos intercambiaron miradas de tristeza, se pegaron un poco a la puerta para escuchar- fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención, Fred estaría vivo. Si no tuviese esa estúpida conversación con el Ministro mi hermano estaría aquí con nosotros, bromeando como siempre.

Harry bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, Ron le puso la mano en el hombro y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas le dijo

-Espero que por esa cabeza tuya no esté pasando que eres el culpable de la muerte de Fred y la tristeza de nuestra familia, ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no lo eres.

-No, claro que no –contesto no muy convencido con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas –Solo que me duele verlos a todos así.

-Ya lo sé, pero tranquilo que dondequiera que esté Fred él debe de estar riendo.

-Ojalá este con mis padres, mi padrino y Remus, estoy seguro que lo convertirían en el cuarto merodeador, el que les falta- dicho esto ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia la cocina.

Llegaron a la cocina, tomaron unas cuantas tostadas y jugo de calabaza, cuando de repente el reloj mágico volvió a llamar la atención de Harry.

-Siempre me ha gustado ese reloj, ¿tienes idea desde cuando aparecemos Hermione y yo en él?

-George me comentó que aparecen desde el siguiente día a la boda de Bill y Fleur, para mamá ustedes son parte de la familia y es lógico que se preocupara por ustedes. Además no entiendo cuál fue la gracia ya que para ese momento todos estábamos en _"peligro de muerte"_. –poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Realmente la entiendo y se lo agradezco, no sabes lo que significa para mí que ustedes, me consideren parte de la familia- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos amigo –devolviéndole la sonrisa. –y lo serás oficialmente cuando te cases con Ginny, al igual que lo será Hermione.

Ambos se sonrojaron y al mirarse no pudieron aguantar la risa, sin embargo subieron juntos en silencio imaginándose el día de sus respectivas bodas.


	6. 6- GRIMMAULD PLACE

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Ron aconsejó a Harry, este no hallaba la manera de hablar con Ginny, allí en La madriguera delante de todos. Así que esa mañana Harry despertó más temprano de lo que acostumbra, bajó a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a la señora Weasley.

-Buenos días Harry querido, ¿tienes hambre? Ya va a estar listo el desayuno- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señora Weasley, quería pedirle si me permite llevar a Ginny a Grimmauld Place, ella aún está muy afectada por los últimos acontecimientos y yo sé que se hace la fuerte, pero en el fondo aún está muy triste y la conozco tanto como para saber que acá no va a desahogarse. Además me gustaría poner la casa en orden, ya que pienso vivir allí y hablar un asunto que me quedó pendiente con Kreacher.

-Oh Harry, que detalle, claro que puede ir contigo, siempre y cuando Ron y Hermione se queden aquí haciéndome compañía, no quiero estar sola ni un segundo, espero que no pienses que soy una cobarde por eso…-fue interrumpida por el azabache.

-Claro que no pienso eso señora Weasley, usted es muy valiente. Muchas gracias por la confianza y voy a hablar con Ron y Hermione para que se queden.

-Gracias hijo, tus palabras me reconfortan. Pero quiero que regresen antes de que anochezca –Harry asintió con una sonrisa

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar todos los Weasley y Hermione para desayunar, Harry pudo observar que George estaba vestido con el uniforme de Sortilegios Weasley y aunque aún se le notaba triste, estaba hablando amenamente con Percy.

-Ron, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Harry

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Muero de hambre –todos rieron

-Ronald tu siempre mueres de hambre –le contesto Hermione y todos volvieron a reír.

-Está bien amigo, desayuna tranquilo. Hablaremos cuando termines.

Todos desayunaban y conversaban, el ambiente familiar mejoraba de a poco. Harry miraba a su hermosa pelirroja, deseando terminar pronto para hablar con ella. Cuando todo termino, Ron y Harry salieron hasta la puerta del gallinero para hablar.

-A ver Harry, ¿qué quieres conversar conmigo?

-En realidad lo que necesito es un favor –comentó el azabache, bajando la mirada. Ron le hizo señas para que siguiera. –Bueno lo que quiero es que hoy no salgas de La Madriguera –Ron lo miró confundido y añadió

-¿Por qué no puedo salir?

-Es que quiero ir con Ginny al número 12. Hablé con tu mamá y me dijo que podíamos ir, pero no quería… -fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¿Quieres estar solo con mi hermanita? ¿Qué piensas hacerle? –Harry estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley

-Ron, no, yo –balbuceaba, no podía articular palabra.

-Habla de una vez.

-Yo solo quiero que me acompañe a poner en orden la casa, también quiero que se desahogue, por lo que paso en la Batalla, que por si no lo has notado (y dudo que lo hayas hecho, porque te la pasas embelesado mirando a Hermione) no lo ha hecho–Harry lo miraba un poco molesto por su reacción, como iba a dudar de el- además de que deseo seguir tu consejo.

-Ok, ok hermano disculpa, pero recuerda que es mi hermanita. Tranquilo no dejaré a mamá sola.

-Gracias hermano te debo una.

-Tranquilo, que me la pagarás –ambos rieron y entraron de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, Harry subió a la habitación de Ginny, tocó la puerta y estaban las dos amigas hablando y ambas tenían un libro extraño que Harry jamás había visto, le entro curiosidad pero pensó que tal vez sería el diario de alguna de ellas y prefirió no preguntar al respecto.

-Ginny me gustaría que vinieras conmigo –se sonrojo por completo al decir esto. Hermione y la mencionada intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? Es que no quiero dejar a mamá sola

-Tranquila Gin, ya hable con la señora Weasley, nos dio permiso siempre y cuando Ron y Hermione no salgan

-Tranquilo chicos hablaré con Ron para que no salgamos –dijo la castaña que seguía allí

-No es necesario Hermione ya hablé con él. Muchas gracias –le comentó con una sonrisa y ahora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja- ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Aun no me has dicho para donde –el azabache rodo los ojos –Esta bien Harry vamos

Los dos bajaron hasta el patio, Ginny se sentía ansiosa, curiosa, deseaba con toda su alma volver con Harry y esperaba que ese fuese el día en el que ocurriera. Harry por su parte se sentía un poco nervioso, quería volver con esa pelirroja, se veía tan hermosa con esos vaquero y esa blusa azul eléctrico, su cabello rojo, sus pecas, sus ojos color avellana, ese olor a flores que lo embobaba.

Cuando salieron de los límites anti-aparición Harry tomo la mano de Ginny.

-Aún no tienes edad para aparecerte, así que haremos una aparición conjunta

-En eso tienes razón Potter, pero hasta donde sé tú no has aprobado el examen –Harry río

-Es cierto Weasley, pero lo he practicado muchas veces, tranquila conmigo no te pasará nada.

-De eso estoy segura –ambos se sonrojaron

Ginny sintió una presión en el estómago, como si la halaran del ombligo sumergiéndose en una horrible oscuridad, al instante volvió a ver la luz y sus pulmones se expandieron agarrando oxígeno, se encontraban en una placita bastante fea y pudo ver el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Eso de la aparición se siente horrible –comentó la pelirroja haciendo que Harry riera- ¿Para qué vinimos aquí?

-Bueno por varios motivos, uno de ellos es hablar con Kreacher

-Ah claro –la decepción se le veía en el rostro y Harry al notarlo le sonrió

Subieron los escalones de piedra y Harry golpeó la puerta una sola vez con la varita. Enseguida oyeron una serie de sonidos metálicos y el ruido de una cadena. Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par con un chirrido, ambos traspusieron el umbral.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, las anticuadas lámparas de gas se iluminaron, arrojando una luz parpadeante en todo el largo vestíbulo. La casa estaba mejor organizada de como Ginny la recordaba, aunque estaba un poco sucia, ya que hace meses que nadie estaba allí. Unas largas y oscuras cortinas tapaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-¿Severus Snape? -La susurrante voz de Ojoloco Moody surgió de la oscuridad, Ginny retrocedió un poco asustada y Harry que había olvidado los sortilegios, lo tomó por sorpresa le apretó un poco la mano a su pelirroja.

-¡No somos Snape! -replicó Harry, y de pronto una especie de corriente de aire le pasó zumbando por encima de la cabeza y la lengua se le enrolló, impidiéndole hablar. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tocarse la boca para ver qué le estaba ocurriendo, pues al punto la lengua se le desenrolló.

-Tranquila, ahora viene Dumbledore. –le dijo Harry a una Ginny que lo vio estupefacta.

Harry dio otro paso y algo se movió en la oscuridad al fondo del vestíbulo. Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo, una figura alta, grisácea y terrible surgió de la alfombra.

La figura gris —de rostro descarnado, mejillas hundidas y cuencas vacías— se deslizaba hacia ellos, cada vez más deprisa, con la larga cabellera y la barba flotándole hacia atrás. Era un rostro espantosamente familiar, aunque alterado de forma grotesca. La criatura levantó un consumido brazo y señaló a Harry.

-No profesor, nosotros no lo matamos –la figura estalló formando una gran nube de polvo.

-Eso fue realmente espantoso –dijo Ginny

-Lo sé y te pido disculpas por no advertirte, había olvidado ese detalle.

-Claro –bufó

-Subamos antes de que la madre de Sirius comience a insultarnos –la chica asintió

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, Harry llamó a Kreacher

-¡Amo Harry! ¿Usted ha llamado a Kreacher? ¿En qué puedo servirle? –dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia


End file.
